Blind Date
by Steele Bound
Summary: Kate sets up a Blind date for her best friend Anastasia with an unknown male. Its for a charity event so Ana plays along. All they know is the date's first name Christian.
1. Chapter 1

Ana POV

Its Monday morning and I am shocked at what I am looking at.

"Kate what have you done?" I scream at her.

"What I had to. I am tired of you hanging around this apartment all alone when you come back from work. You need a social life." In the post is a letter from The Children of Seattle Hospital thanking me for taking part in the fundraiser where I apparently put my name for a blind date. Of course I knew nothing of the sort and Kate entered my name.

"I have you Kate and don't you think that is all I can handle and more?"

"Nope not good enough."

"Kate I can not do this."

"Ana you have to. It benefits the Children's ward at Seattle Grace. If you back out now some little sick child could be denied treatment."

"Kate how can you emotionally blackmail me? That is so dirty."

"Ana it's one blind date that you have to plan. How bad can it be?"

"What do you mean I have to plan it?"

"Ok listen this is how it works. I had to fill out an invitation from you to an anonymous person."

"And what did this invitation say?"

"It just asked him to join you in a full day of fun out on the town. Dress code jeans and sneakers. You can plan what to do from there."

"And who is this person I am taking out?"

"Your letter says Christian. Thats all they give you is a first name."

"And who is he?"

"I have no idea. You are not allowed to show your last name. It's going to be just Christian and Ana for the day." Oh boy.

"And what if he is a rich kid and what I plan is below him?"

"Then it will be his loss. You plan a fun Ana day and any guy will be lucky to spend it with you. I am even going to lend you my car for the day."

"Oh Kate you are so generous." I say sarcastically.

"Enough with the sarcasm Ana get planning, because you only have 4 days to do it."

"Fine but if you must know I am a 21 year old qualified personal trainer and do not need a blind date.I am only dong this for the children."

"I am so trilled to here that. I hope your Christian is a hunk."

"He is not my Christian. By the way who did you get?"

"I got an Elliot who is planning the date for me. My dress code is smart casual."

"He sounds just your type." I really can't believe I am going to go along with this. Well I guess I am going to plan a day of physically challenging activities and hope he will have fun. Which man in this universe does not enjoy the outdoors. Firstly we will go on a morning hike. Then we will have a beautiful picnic lunch in the outdoors. After lunch I am going to book us a few hours at the local race track and we can test out his driving skills. One of my students works there so it should not be a problem. Maybe I should call him now. It rings a few times then he picks up.

"Ana baby. How may I help you on this fine morning?"

"Hello Ben. I am wondering if I can have the track for an hour or two on Saturday?"

"Ok hang on let me check my books."

"I can put you down for 1 if that's ok with you."

"That is perfect Ben what do I owe you?"

"You can allow me to take you out to lunch on Sunday."

"I'm not sure Ben."

"Ana just as a friend nothing more I promise."

"Ok then it is a deal. Thank you."

"How many am I booking for?"

"Two please."

"Ok give me the names so I can program them onto the electronic score board. And are you and your friend interested in joining me and a few friends after your track race for a round of paintball? We have a new commando course set out on the same property."

"Are you serious that would be perfect. Put the names down as Ana and Christian."

"And who is this Christian?"

"When I find out you will be the first to know." I can hear how hard he is laughing on the phone.

"Ana did Kate finally set you up on a blind date?"

"Yes she did and I am only doing it for the children."

"And you are going to take this poor man on a professional race track against you then in a paintball arena?"

"Correct."

"Poor bastard he is going to be going home cursing the day he agreed to all of this."

"I hope not. I am just doing things I enjoy and hopefully he will to."

"Ok well Ana I hope it's a success I will see you on Saturday at the track."

"Thank you for everything Ben. See you soon." Now I am excited my day is almost mapped out. Now I just need to decide how to fill the evening up and were to take him for Dinner. This is going to be a Saturday to remember. I have my camera charged and ready for my adventure. Oh I have the perfect idea. I pull out my computer and book us tickets at the arena called ifly indoor skydiving. I decided to purchase a gift card for an indoor skydiving experience for my date. If we have time we will go if not I will gift him the experience at the end of the day. It's a win win situation.

Christian POV

I am sitting at the breakfast bar on Monday morning when Taylor walks out of the elevator with a pile of letters.

"Sir there is mail for you."

"Thank you Taylor." I go through my mail and one invitation/letter in particular catches my eye.

_Attention Christian_

_You are invited to join me on a day of fun on Saturday. I have won your time in the Seattle Grace Children's ward fundraiser and have planned an exciting day for the two of us. You are required to wear a pair of jeans and sneakers for a day of casual fun in the sun. The address were we will meet is bellow. I will be the girl in blue jeans and blue top. I will have a single white rose pinned to my hair. The Children of Seattle Grace ward thank you for all you are doing for them._

_From Anastasia_

"Taylor." I scream

"Yes sir?" I pass him the letter and ask him what is it about.

"Sir this can only be Elliot." Just then the elevator opens again and I am stunned at the sight I see. I clear my throat loudly enough for him and his partner to hear me since they are lip locked in my elevator. He walks in like nothing just happened. I just realize his little friend is no other than my current sub which will now be my ex sub Leila.

"Good morning bro."

"Good morning Elliot."

"I see you have got your invitation for your blind date on Saturday."

"Elliot can I have a few minutes with Leila in my office. I will be back with you in a bit."

"No problem bro I will have some breakfast."

" Taylor can you please clear out the spare room for me ASAP."

"Yes sir." I don't need to say anything else to him, he is aware I am kicking Leila and all her shit out.

"Leila my office now." She does not even ague with me and follows. I close the door and take a seat behind my desk.

"Do you want to explain what happened today? Why the fuck have you shown up here uninvited and why the fuck were you kissing my brother in my elevator?"

"Sir I did not mean to and besides by what your brother said you have also broken our agreement."

"What the fuck do you mean?"

"You have a date on Saturday."

"I do not have a fucking date on Saturday."

"Then what is it? Because that's what it sounded like." I am now getting angry with her.

"It is for the children's wing at Seattle hospital. Its part of a fundraiser if you have to know.

"I am sorry I assumed wrong sir. It will not happen again."

"Of course it won't because as of this very moment our contract is terminated. Taylor will see you out."

"But Sir."

"I do not want to hear a fucking word from you. Now you will take your pathetic ass out of here and never let me see you again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Very Sir. But let me assure you, I am going to fight for you because I love you Christian. I am in need of more from you."

"Well keep needing because its never going to happen."

"Taylor."

"Yes sir."

"Please see Ms. Williams out and have all the pass codes changed. She is no longer allowed near me or my residence. Oh and make sure she stays away from my family to."

"Got it sir." Taylor removes a protesting Leila and for some reason I have this feeling of relief, untill I remember the fucking blind date I now have to go to on because of Elliot.


	2. Chapter 2

Elliot POV

What the fuck was that all about? When I saw the cute brunette in the elevator with me I did not think she was with my baby brother. To be totally honest with you I always thought he was fucking gay. Not that I minded. So when she came onto me I saw no problem with it. Oh boy was I wrong. I got a glimpse of a very angry women been removed by Taylor. I guess she was no good for him anyway if she cheated on him so easily. Christian comes back and as expected he is in a fucking foul mood.

"Christian I am so sorry. I did not know she was with you. If I knew I would have never let her kiss me. But darn bro. I have never had a women come onto me like that before." He looks at me with a very amused smile and this confuses me.

"She came onto you?" Why the fuck does he now sound so fucking amused?

"Yes like a tidal wave. I was politely saying hello to her and the next thing I know she has me pinned to the back of the elevator and boy was she fast. I was so shocked I just stood there and went with the flow." What surprises me the most is when he bursts into laughter. I have never seen him laugh before like this. This is so fucking weird.

"Elliot there is no need to be sorry. We were done anyway. You just made it a lot easier for me."

"Glad I could be of assistance."

"Now explain to me why the fuck I received an invitation from an Anastasia saying I have been picked to go on a date with her?"

"Oh that. Well I put down my name to if that makes any difference? Mom asked us to assist in the fun raiser and I thought you would not mind since it is to help the children."

"Fuck you. Would it not have been easier for me to just right a cheque to them?"

"No, it would not have been, now stop been an ass and tell me what the fucking letter says."

"Fuck you. It says I am to spend the day having fun with this women I have never met. To make things worse she is planning this date and I am to just go with it. The fucking dress code it jeans and fucking sneakers. I am so fucking afraid she is taking me to the fucking zoo. To make things worse she is probably going to recognize me as Mr Grey and hang on me the entire fucking day. Fuck, if the media gets wind of this it will turn into a nightmare. I can't even have my security secure the places because I do not know were we are going nor can I run a background check on her. This is a fucking nightmare and it is all your fucking fault."

"Christian chill bro. You are fucking stressing about all this shit instead of just relaxing and going with the flow. I bet you will not be recognized in a pair of jeans and sneakers walking the streets of Seattle. You can also put on a baseball cap and sunglasses." By the way he is looking at me I would be dead if looks could kill. I cant help but laugh at him. It is so easy to wind him up.

"Fine you know what?"

"What?"

"I will listen to you for once in my life and go with the fucking flow. Taylor can watch out for me from a distance."

"That's it bro I am proud of you."

"What ever you fucker. Now who the fuck did you get?"

"I have to take out a Kate for a day of fun. So I will be doing the planning."

"So why the fuck does Anastasia get to plan for me? Since I am the man should I not be taking the women out and paying for everything?" This makes me laugh again and I can see he is getting pissed at me.

"That is how the names were drawn and since I put you down as accepting a date. That's how it is."

"You what? You are going to pay for this." The fucker turns around and punches me so fucking hard I fall right off the fucking bar stool fat on my back. Fuck that hurt. I am now laying on the ground groaning and he is looking very smug for himself.

"Yes Elliot payback is a bitch."

"Just shut the fuck up and feed me." That was a fucking hard punch I am going to get him back for this.

Elena POV

I just received a call from Leila and she fucked up everything. How stupid can you be to be making out with the brother of your Dom and not expect to be caught. Christian has hinted a lot lately about how tired he is of this lifestyle. He feels its time for a change. I can't let him do that, so when Grace asked me to be in charge of assigning dated for the coping together charity event I knew it was a sigh.

On the application for their blind dates there was a little info needed in order for us to make a match. So I decided to let Christian experience what a normal boring date will be like. I want him to be so out of control it makes him run back to me. I chose an Anastasia because her card says she is a simple girl that works as a personal trainer which means she is poor as hell so wont be able to plan a wonderful day for him. It also says she enjoys reading and chilling at home. Cooking is another passion for her. This is so perfect even if I have to say so myself. By the end of this date Christian is going to be begging me to send him another sub. Mark my words.

Grace POV

I am was so happy when I found out my christian has volentered to help out the charity by placing his name in the blind date box. That was very unexpected. Actually if I think about it that is so out of character for christian. I wonder? I boy I have a feeling Elliot has being interfering again. he must have put Christians name in. I am not saying what he did was right but that bot needs a break from the heavy work he does. This may even be fun for him if they pair him up with the right date. A mother can only hope her children find some sort of happiness. I must remember to ask Elena who she pared with christian.


End file.
